1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to the golf bag with wheels can be laid down on tow without burden of carrying on shoulder or back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the promotion of life quality and more popular outdoor of activities, golf sports have become one of the modern people""s favorite activities. As more and more golf gears are required, most people carry golf gears by golf bag. Referring to FIG. 1, golf clubs put in the golf bag 90 and place on cart 91 for moving to whole golf course, even so the cart 91 is moved for golf course only, not for other place. The golf players must to be carried Golf clubs and other golfing accessories in golf bag 90 on shoulder to go to one field to the other different field or the way to golf course by. The golf gear for players is a heavy burden. Not only retarding physical action, but also consuming physical strength. Especially, heavy carries cause man""s physical overloading and retarding sports excising after finishing playing golf.
According to conventional problem burden of carrying about picking up golf bag on shoulder, the present invention has a solution to facilitate easy transport of golf bags. It is a benefit for popular people, so the inventor hard to research and development to find solution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of golf bag having a device for towing to transport golf clubs and accessories of golf more easily.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf bag for towing and picking on back or shoulder. The golf players carry the golf bag of present invention to easy transport during playing golf.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide hiding wheels for carrying the golf gears on back or shoulder.
The foregoing aspects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will become more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.